Integrated circuit devices, such as high power semiconductor chips, are typically formed into a package by permanently bonding the die to a package substrate. At-speed functional testing of the completed package is an effective way of discovering defects in and characterizing the performance of the die, however at that point there will be a significant financial loss in manufacturing a package that is ultimately discarded. This is especially true in the case of multi-chip packages where one bad die could result in discarding the other potentially good dice. Ideally, functional testing should be done on the die and only a known good die would be manufactured into a package or sold as a bare die.